Three Delivery New Recruits
by crystalquirt
Summary: In this version, two girls, twin sisters are recruited by Kong Li to catch Tobey and Sid off guard and get rid of them so he can get to Nana and Sue and finally get the cookbook. I think I got everything but the kitchen sink in this! :D
1. Chapter 1

Three Delivery "New Recruits"

By Crystalquirt

Blood, violence & angsty. Injuries all around, mild sexual content and mild language.

For GAARA-N-SANURA-ALWYS! By request - including her OC's

Sanura, 'San' for short and Ami, introduced in her Three Delivery fan fiction, found at Deviant Art.

In this version, two girls, twin sisters are recruited by Kong Li to catch Tobey and Sid off guard and get rid of them so he can get to Nana and Sue and finally get the cookbook.

I think I got everything but the kitchen sink in this! :D Hopefully it's not too much!

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Well after dark and after the last delivery, Sid went to the skate park on his bike with his skateboard under his arm. Sue hurried home to meet Nana. They had planned to experiment with a new recipe. It was just for brownies, but chocolate anything was as good as learning magic.

Tobey followed Sid to the skate park on his bike. Bikes are only allowed in the skate park if no one sees, or yells at him to get out. Tobey's rules were a little different than the park's rules, but this late in the evening they were usually the only one's there.

Sid complained a little, mostly just to tease Tobey. He was used to having to get out of Tobey's way when he missed his turns. After they played on the ramps a while, they noticed two girls sitting on the benches watching them, so they start to show off, like boys will.

Sid launched his board off a ramp and struck a pose in mid-air. He flipped the board over under his feet expertly before his landed flawlessly again on the next slop. The girls cheered!

Tobey was standing on his pedals building up as much speed as he could get in the short turn before a jump. He took the ramp perfectly. It was the landing that could have used a little work. As his bike hit the ground he went over the handlebars and landed on his head in front of it.

Sid panicked and ran to him thinking he was dead when he didn't move right away. The girls came off the benches and ran out to the boys.

"Tobey! Can you hear me?" Sid gently shook his shoulder, and got no response. "Oh no!" he reached for his phone to call for help.

Tobey started giggling. "Tobey? I'm gonna bust you up myself!"

Tobey rolled away from him and got up in his snake stance. Sid 'performed a round kick' and Tobey avoided it. He jumped into the air and Sid rolled out of his way. It was a well choreographed show they totally put on for the girls.

The mock battle ended in a draw and both boys smiled at each other. Tobey went for his bike and Sid went over to get his skateboard. The girls giggled too and when Sid and Tobey were standing together again. They went over to them.

"We were really impressed by your tricks!"

"Oh, and then the Kung Fu afterwards!" the second girl added.

"We know Kung Fu too!" the girl with the colored hair bragged.

"Yeah but, you guys are so cool! So much better at it than us." She glared at her sister.

Tobey struck a superhero pose, "Yeah, well, I am just a little bit stronger, handsomer and cooler than he is, don't you think?"

The girl with the colored, long black hair giggled and went over near Tobey. "Are you really stronger than he is, he looks bigger?" Her tone showed she was teasing him, but Tobey didn't care. Now that he slowed down and really looked at her, he saw how beautiful she was!

In the glow from the streetlights around the park he saw she had bright electric blue eyes, one covered by her hair, just like his. Her hair was long and black except for a turquoise streak on both sides and her turquoise bangs that hung over her eye.

She mysteriously dressed a lot like Sue too, only her pants were long with flared bottoms. She wore a similar tank top with torn edges, and studded black belt with a collar and wrist cuff to match. Instead of another cuff on her other wrist, she wore a small bracelet with a green stone in silver. Her shoes were gray 'Vans' like Tobey's, only hers had hearts on them. She had porcelain skin just like a beautiful doll.

"I'm San!" she introduced herself.

"Oh um, I'm Tobey!" he was blushing already.

The other girl walked over to Sid. She had long black hair as well except her hair was pulled back and clipped up like his sister's. She had green eyes. Her skin was a rich milk chocolate color. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a grey and black sleeveless shirt over it. She wore worn blue jeans that flared out over her white tennis shoes. She wore one simple necklace with a light blue stone in silver.

"I'm Ami – we're sisters."

Sid took off his helmet and smoothed his hair. "You must be new around here, are you visiting Chinatown or have you moved here." As they talked they went over to a nearby 'bench height' wall to sit on. Sid pulled his bike and carried his skateboard over and laid them down in front of them. Behind them was a 'bowl' that went up like a hill. They were sitting on a jump.

"We just moved here with our new adoptive parents."

Tobey and San were standing near Tobey's bike closer to the entrance. He had just asked her if they were new in the neighborhood and heard they had been adopted.

"Really? Awesome! Me and Sid were adopted too!"

"You two are the first people our age that we've met since we've been in Chinatown. It's great to meet such cool guys!"

Tobey blushed and tried to act cool. "We've been training in kung fu for years now!" he started to tell her about himself. He was nervous so he kept looking past her and around the park, exaggerating what he said with hand movements.

He glanced over at Sid and saw Kong Li was standing right behind him in the low point in the jump!

"Sid! Look out – Kong Li's right behind you!"

"Tobey! NOT NOW! This isn't the time to mess with me! I'm talking!"

Embarrassed by Tobey's pranking in front of the girls, Sid ran his hand through his hair again. Kong Li already had the staff raised, ready to strike him in the head.

Kong Li was smiling and the girls didn't react at all. They just watched Tobey like they didn't see an attacker either.

"Sid – I'm not kidding this time!" Tobey was already running toward Sid to save him. Sid had no further warning before the staff hit him right in the head and made him fall sideways off the low wall.

Stunned, and dazed for a moment, he rolled onto his back with his eyes shut. He held his head with both hands. Kong Li landed over him and had the staff high in the air ready to bring it down in his face.

Tobey leapt into the air and blocked the next strike Kong Li aimed at Sid. Kong Li smoothly jumped backwards, back up on the wall. Tobey landed over Sid where Kong Li had been standing, in just the instant it took him to look up, Kong Li was gone. Tobey stepped to the side and held a hand down to help Sid up. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Only my pride. Sorry I didn't believe you – but can you blame me? You're always pulling stupid stunts! Last time you said Kong Li was behind me with spiders and you just got done pretending you were dead after you crashed on your bike!"

"Yeah, but you should know by know when I really mean it!"

"Yeah – How?"

As they argued they forgot about the girls. Sid shushed Tobey while he called Nana. He walked away so the girls couldn't hear him talk to her. Tobey stayed with them and tried to explain what just happened as an unexpected mugger.

After Sid hung up his phone, he told Tobey to come on - they had to go. He got on his bike with his board under his arm and started off. Tobey excused himself, but made sure the girls knew where to meet them the next day for lunch at school.

Ami and San stood their quietly until they were sure the boys were out of earshot and then they giggled.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Sid and Tobey told Sue they were meeting the new girls for lunch and wouldn't be at her table. She sighed and glared at them, as they walked to class, but it wasn't the first time it happened. She hated eating lunch alone.

Well she sat with her friends, but she missed sitting with Tobey, and Sid but mostly Tobey. He could always cheer her up if she was having a bad day, but she would never let him think he was that funny.

After school Sid and Tobey came in poking each other and laughing. So happy, Nana suspected something was going on. "What's going on with you two?" Sue already knew what was going on and she just sat there looking annoyed.

"Nana? We met two new friends! Can they come in and eat with us before deliveries?"

"I'm sure there is enough." She went to the kitchen to tell Barney to help her bring out trays with enough bowls. Sid and Tobey ran back to the front door to tell San and Ami to come in. Sue rolled her eyes and took her bowl back to the kitchen. There wouldn't be room in the booth for her to eat with them anyway.

They sat and giggled and talked about nothing for almost an hour while they ate, and soon Mr. Wu started yelling about deliveries and no one working. "Can we go with you guys on your deliveries?"

"Sure!" Tobey blushed again.

"We insist you come with us." Sid was 'so' smooth.

Sue was 'so' annoyed. For one thing they had never even introduced them to her. It was like she wasn't there at all. And what girls giggle and swoon over two guys they just met, especially her brother and Tobey?

The more she saw them together, the more she thought they were fakers and had to be up to something. Girls usually left when Tobey stuck his finger up his nose, but not these two, they just giggled.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

It was a slow night and Sid and Ami got to talk a lot while they rode aimlessly after Sid made his delivery. She told him that her sister, San like to skateboard and played guitar. Sid told her he played guitar too. Ami called San and told her to meet them back at Wu's with her guitar. Always willing to entertain, she agreed and said she'd see them soon.

The next time Nana went through the dining room, Sid and San were both playing guitars and San was singing. Tobey and Ami sat in a booth and watched them quietly for as long as they could stand it. Tobey got bored.

Tobey and Ami went in the garden and spared. San and Sid soon joined them and after seeing Ami with Tobey pinned under her, San accused Ami of trying to steal him away from her. San was really angry at first, but soon it became a mock kung fu battle between them like the boys had at the park.

Sid thought Ami had more skill, Tobey thought San was better, and soon it became a four way brawl. They all wound up lying in the grass laughing so hard they couldn't get up.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Sid volunteered for the next and last delivery so he could ride with Ami again. Ami waited by the bikes while he went in. While he was distracted, she reached over to his bike and yanked the break cables from the front and back wheels.

Sid suspected nothing, not recognizing the smirk his new friend had plastered on her face as anything sinister. When they started down the next steep hill, Ami used her brakes and fell behind. Sid looked back at her as he picked up speed, and put his own brakes on to wait for her and find out if anything was wrong.

Ami stopped completely to watch him. She could hear him yell "Crap!" and giggled, excited at first that her plan was working.

Sid tried frantically to get the brakes to work with no luck. He got low over the handlebars and concentrated on keeping control. To keep from running right through a group of tourists out in front of a restaurant he had to go up a ramp connected behind a flat bed trailer. He flew over the trailer and truck that pulled it, and made a perfect landing in front of it.

Ami was impressed. She started coasting down the hill so she could stay close enough to him to see what happened to him. Right in front of him, there was a busy intersection that would surely be the end of his ride.

Sid started yelling "NO BRAKES!" and the pedestrians in front of him cleared the crosswalk. A car narrowly missed him, car tires screeching in both directions. The yellow bike didn't look like much more than a streak as Sid flew through.

"Wow, he's good – and lucky." Ami found herself rooting for him, hoping that he made it all the way.

The next intersection wasn't as busy and he aimed through it, going between two cars like he was threading a needle. He managed to jump the curb when the street ended and had no place else to go but into a park.

In the park, it wasn't as steep after the first grassy hill, and he avoided the trees but aimed on purpose at the bushes. Crashing through them, they slowed him down enough as they tore at his clothes that when his bike hit a bench it wasn't damaged.

Sid flew over the handlebars and landed on his back in a grassy patch near the swings.

"Wow, what a ride huh?" Sid spoke to a spotted puppy that had run over to him and was licking his face.

Ami stopped on the hill and watched him playing with the puppy below. "Oh crap, how lucky can he be? Father will be so angry with me!"

Inside she felt very relieved and glided down the hill to be sure he was really ok. By the time she got to him, tears had welled up in her eyes. She was so confused.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Sid and Ami rode home together. He jumped off his bike before the big down hills each time. Ami went across the street to her apartment and Sid parked his bike in the garden and went to his room. He didn't find Tobey in his bunk so he went back down to the dining room to look for him.

The kitchen light was still on and he looked down at his clothes. His pants were ripped to shreds, worse than he could see in the light of the streetlights and he was covered with small cuts from when he went though the bushes. "Oh no – another pair of pants are shrimp toast."

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

After Sid and Ami went for their ride, San didn't leave for a long time. She and Tobey sat at the booth and talked. Sometimes, for long periods of time they didn't even talk. They just sat and stared at each other smiling. Tobey blushed a lot and soon San was holding his hand across the table.

Ami and Sid were still not back, but San finally stood up to say goodnight. It was close to midnight. 'Father' will get mad if we're not there when he gets home, she explained. Tobey said Nana would be mad too if she knew how late I stayed up but I really enjoy your company."

"I enjoy your company too Tobey. Walk me home?"

"It's just across the street – oh ya! I'll walk you home!" Tobey was slow, sometimes, but he always caught up eventually. When they got to the door of her apartment she leaned in very close to Tobey's face. He backed up at first, but looking into her eyes he willingly leaned forward and their lips met.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

"When san got back to the apartment, Ami was already inside and waiting impatiently. Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"Good Tobey's end is near! Nothing can save him. I'll get Sid next time, in fact – I've already . . ."

San interrupted her sister. "But it's terrible what we're doing! I don't think we should be doing this – father seems too evil – I don't think he's telling us the truth about them."

"Of course he is telling the truth. It has to be done-they are protecting the old lady-and she is trying to destroy Chinatown! After it's done we will finally have a home of our own! And father said we would meet our own end, if we didn't take care of this for him."

"But at the cost of their lives – and all he wants is some cookbook in return? Something is very wrong. What father tells his daughters to do something like this?" they shut up when they heard someone in the hall.

'Father' came in and greeted his girls. He laughed maniacally when he learned Tobey would soon be no more, and Ami promised Sid would meet his end soon after. Kong Li threw KFC in a bucket on the table for them and left again. San couldn't stand it and ran back down and across the street to find Tobey.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Back at Wu's, Sid was downstairs looking for Tobey. He saw him through the glass still out on the street and went to meet him at the door, ready to scold him for being outside so late.

Before Tobey even got back across the street he doubled over in pain. Sid ran out and met him at the curb.

"Tobey what's wrong?"

"I don't' know. My stomach hurts all of a sudden. I felt fine until just now."

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"No - It just hurts."

"Come, sit down, I'll get Nana."

"No don't bother her, I'll be fine - I'm going to bed." Tobey went to their room. Sid downed some hot chocolate before going up.

When he got to their room, Tobey was thrashing around on the lower bunk. He didn't even make it up to his own bunk. He was sweating and his skin felt very hot when Sid checked him. Tobey had taken off his clothes, even his wrist bands, and was lying on top of the covers in only his boxers.

"You're burning up! Tobey what's wrong – you said you were fine just a few minutes ago?"

"I must be getting the flue or something, my stomach really hurts and I'm so hot! Can you get me a cup of ice?"

"Sure, I'll get it." Sid ran back downstairs and got the ice. On his way back up he heard frantic knocking on the locked front door. San was standing outside jumping up and down. He ran over and opened the door for her.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Tobey! I have to go to him!"

"It's late, we'll see you guys tomorrow – he's not feeling well anyway."

"I know – it's my fault! He really needs this!" She showed him a vial that she had in her pocket.

"Why does Tobey need that-what is it?" Sid was blocking her from just charging in the door.

San ignored him, her mind on Tobey. "How is he? The pain will be terrible by now – please let me in!"

"How did you know?"

"'cause I'm the one who poisoned him!"

"Poison? How . . . why?"

"With a kiss – I carry the antidote so the poison won't affect me while it is on my lips. I have to take it each time I start to feel the pain."

"And now I'm the only one who can save him! Please take me to him!"

Sid still didn't understand, "Why would you want to poison Tobey? And if you did, how do I know what you have in that vial won't finish him off!"

"NO TIME - Let me in!" San lowered her shoulder and rammed Sid.

"This is messed up!" he rolled back up to his feet and followed her up the stairs calling for Nana as he went.

San didn't know what room Tobey was in, and just ran frantically to the end of the hall. Downstairs, they left the front door standing wide open.

Sid called for Nana again. "No don't tell her – I can save him – no one has to know this happened!"

"I'm not letting you do anything to Tobey."

"I already did something to him – I'm so sorry - Now I have to fix it."

"Nana!" Sid screamed again. Nana came out of her room and Sid told her that this girl wanted to give Tobey something because she said he had been poisoned. Sue looked out of her bedroom door at the chaos in the hallway.

Sid added, "She may be right, Tobey isn't feeling well – but how do we know her 'antidote' won't hurt him more?"

They all went to check on him. In just the short time Sid was gone, he saw Tobey had stopped thrashing, but was lying in a pool of his own sweat. His hair was wet and stuck to his face. He looked very weak and didn't seem able to even lift his head. He opened his mouth to scream from the pain in his stomach and Sid saw his tongue was dark purple!

"Tobey!" He sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in his, and felt his forehead. Tobey was even hotter than he had been, and when he put his hand on Tobey's stomach he felt how tense his muscles were from the pain he was experiencing.

"Sid. I hurt so bad!"

Nana leaned over and checked him too. Tobey was burning up with fever, and his skin felt clamy when she touched him. As they watched, the purple color was beginning to appear in streaks on his arms and legs and it was spreading fast.

"What's wrong with me? Help me Nana!" San tried to push her way past them to get to him. Nana stood up and restrained her. Sue came in and glared at San before she took over for Nana.

San struggled a little when Sue took Nana's place holding her arms behind her back. San knew hurting Sue or Nana would not help her convince them that she was trying to help so she allowed herself to be restrained.

Sue was not surprised that this 'San' person had caused some sort of trouble but she didn't know what yet.

Nana was asking her, "What did you do to him?"

"I'm not sure exactly and there's no time to explain – please I have to give him the antidote fast or he will die! I'll tell you everything I know after."

Nana had already seen Tobey's symptoms and took the vial from San's pocket to smell it. Nana recognized it and told Sue to let her go. She handed it back to San quickly and told Sid to get out of the way.

Nana instructed San to "Give it to him."

San sat down and tried to open Tobey's mouth, but he was moving around too much and threatened to make her drop the antidote. This had to be done right. Sid got back in behind her and caught both of Tobey's hands to hold them against his chest and hold him still.

San carefully pried his mouth open and put a spool of thread she found on the nightstand between his teeth. Then she dripped five drops of the liquid under Tobey's purple tongue. She poured the rest in her hands and rubbed it into his skin where it was turning purple on his arms and legs.

Once it was done, Sid could feel Tobey was not fighting anymore so he let go of his hands. Tobey had his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. His head went back and his shoulders came off the mattress as he arched his back in pain.

"I thought you said this would stop the poison! He's still in pain!" Sue jumped on San and knocked her down. Nana stopped her from punching her lights out. San didn't care, now that Tobey would be ok, she figured she deserved whatever Sue did to her.

From listening quietly Sue figured out what had happened. She immediately connected San to Kong Li! San exclaimed, "Look it is working – the purple is fading. His pain should be gone in a few more seconds.

Sue sat on San while they anxiously watched Tobey and sure enough, the purple on his arms and legs faded. Nana told him to stick out his tongue and he did, almost happily. It was back to its healthy pink color.

Nana checked him over again. "That was the purple death recipe. How did Tobey get it in his system – and how did you know about it and bring the antidote?"

"I'm so sorry – I'll explain. Ami and I were kidnapped from the orphanage. Our lives were threatened if we didn't cooperate – but if we did, we were promised that we would be adopted by a loving father and would never have to go back."

Sue looked really angry and clenched her fists.

San continued. "We were told to kill Sid and Tobey first, just because we would easily have more close contact with them. I'm so sorry, but we desperately want a family, and we were scared. He said he'd kill us if we didn't cooperate.

"What was to happen after you killed Tobey and Sid?" Nana asked calmly.

Tobey added, "Yeah – and couldn't you have found a less painful way to kill me? That really hurt!"

"Tobey!" Sid growled.

"After the boys were gone and you and she were grieving for them we were to take you out and find some cookbook. I don't know what's so important about a cookbook for four lives, but we were afraid and desperate! I'm so sorry - do whatever you want to me – but please save my sister. She would be better off back in the orphanage than where we are now."

Sue squished San down harder on the hardwood floor really wanting to tear her apart. "You will be in jail for what you've done, you almost killed Tobey!"

Sid added, "And for planning to kill us all."

San twisted and with a flick of her wrist sent Sue rolling off of her. They both jumped up and took their stances, Sue in her Dragon, and San in a stance very similar to Sid's Tiger stance.

"No Sue! I don't want to fight you. I give up." San went back down to her knees and looked over at Tobey.

Tobey had relaxed and closed his eyes while he listened to them talk. Without opening his eyes, he asked softly, "What does your father look like?"

Nana answered him before San could. "He looks just like Kong Li. I recognized the poison as one he knows – and who else would target us like this?"

Just then the door slammed open. Ami was standing in the doorway.

"You SAVED HIM? And you TOLD them everything? Why? Don't you ever think! This was our one chance for a normal life! And now father will kill us instead."

"I couldn't kill Tobey, I love him. I can't stand it, I caused him so much pain – and just on the promise of us having a better life. You know it wasn't a fair trade – even if you won't admit it right now."

Tobey smiled when he heard her say she 'loved' him.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Alright then you two must know where Kong Li is and what he's up to – and he doesn't yet know that you've turned on him. You can help us take him down.

"All he told us was that he's working on taking down some barrier, and he went to the tallest building in Chinatown to do it."

"That will be enough information to find him, and stop him." Nana rallied her troops.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

They set out after Kong Li. They all knew which the tallest building in Chinatown was. It had just been on the news. A perfect place to try and attack the shield Nana put up.

Sue, Sid and Tobey got ready to take their bikes. Tobey went wearing only his white tank top complaining that he was still too hot. Ami started to get on her bike, but stopped as she remembered something kind of important.

"Stop Sid! Wait!" he stopped and looked at her. She still had a wrench in her back pocket and took it out as she went over to Sid. He watched with interest as she tightened his handlebars.

"Sorry, Kong Li said Tobey and Sid." She couldn't remember ever feeling so bad.

Sid shivered and his mind went back to his exciting trip down the hill. He knew without asking. Ami went back to her bike. San used her skateboard down he hills, and ran uphill just as fast.

They all stopped across the street from the building. Nana was there first, although no one saw how she got there so fast. Kong Li had created columns of colored mist. A side effect of what magic he cooked up on the roof.

They all started off again to ran up the steps of the tall building. It had been locked for the evening and Ami picked the lock quickly to let them in. Tobey complained a little – wishing they could have taken the elevator, but Nana felt it would be too easy for Kong Li to trap them all in an elevator.

They all rushed out on the roof with Ami and San out first.

A sinister voice echoed in the night. "How dare you girls turn against me – I will have you begging me to let you go back to the orphanage – but you won't live long enough."

They spread out and attacked him, everyone but Nana and Sue, who went to destroy what he had been cooking. He had even conveniently left the recipe by the pot.

Sid leapt over San and landed a strike in the middle of Kong Li's chest making him back up a little. Kong Li retaliated with a round kick and slammed Sid against an electric panel. He continued with a second kick and Ami landed behind an air conditioner unit and never came back out. She had hit her head and didn't move at all for a while.

All Tobey could see of her, were Ami's feet lying motionless, but he had to fight Kong Li off before he could go to her. His kick drove Kong Li back another step and Tobey ran toward Ami. Sid jumped up and joined him.

San's turn, she ran in and landed both palms against Kong Li's stomach and chest and knocked the wind out of him. He fell back, but his staff still connected with San's back on her follow through.

San landed dangerously close to the edge of the building. Before she could get up, a well-aimed lightening strike from Kong Li's fingertips blasted her over the edge. Instead of screaming, she gritted her teeth and reached for the ledge.

Her fingers barely touched the first ledge, but caught the next one, a floor down. She got her other hand up and just hung by her fingertips for a moment trying to catch her breath. Tobey saw what happened and hurried to look over the edge. He saw her hanging below, way out of his reach.

Without thinking, Tobey started over the edge to find a way down to help her. Nana appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. She handed him a cookie and told him to break it – quickly! He did and he turned into a flying monkey!

"Yes!" he exclaimed and dove over the edge after San.

As she came into his view he saw she was hanging on to the edge of a ledge about a floor down. Tobey hovered near her so she could climb over and hang onto him but she freaked out when she felt the air current from his wings and turned to look at him.

"Ahhh a monster! Come here – let me kick your ass!"

"No San! It's me - Tobey! Grab On – I'm here to save you!" he held out his hands to her.

"Oh-ok" she was a little embarrassed.

"And I'm not a monster - I'm a flying monkey!" When she looked again, she could see that it really was Tobey! White forelock and everything!

San reached for him and caught his white tank top with one hand, he had his hand on her arm to guide her, but her fingers slipped from the ledge before she had a good hold on him. She had the front of his shirt, but it only slowed her down a little as it tore and came off of him in her hand!

She grabbed for him again and missed before she fell. It was all so unexpected, he missed too when he tried to grab her.

"San!" Tobey dove after her. He flapped hard to pick up speed straight down, and then he folded his wings to freefall when he caught up to her.

He pulled her up tight in his arms, pressing her to his bare chest - bare, but for a soft coat of monkey fur. San's temporary fear made her grab handfuls of his fur and hang on so tight it made him whine softly in the back of his throat, but he didn't try to make her let go.

He spread his wings out as far as he could to slow and turn out of their fall. The force of the turn caused his hands to slip down her body, but he still had a tight hold on her belt with both hands. And she still had wads of his fur in her fingers. They had fallen through a patch of fog that made it difficult to see where they were – or how close the rooftops were already.

Even with his great effort to pull out of the dive in time, they crashed through someone's TV antennae and since San was on the bottom, she screamed as her back took the damage.

San muffled a scream through gritted teeth when the ends of broken aluminum polls tore through the flesh down her back.

"San! No!" Tobey heard her muffled sounds of agony and fought to go higher, but barely managed to stay in the air at all. At the same time he pulled her back up to wrap his arms around her tighter instead of hanging onto her by her belt. San buried her face in his furry monkey chest.

"Sorry! San! Are you . . . b-badly hurt?" He spoke breathlessly, breathing hard and fast from the over exertion of flying with the weight of two. When he got no answer he pulled her up tighter and shook her gently while he avoided two chimneys in a row by weaving around them.

"Dammit! San! Answer me!" with little control as they shot through the fog, and his attention on San, they flew over another rooftop and out over the bay.

The lacerations down her back stung like someone poured alcohol over them and she couldn't even breathe for a few moments. Now they were flying over water and Tobey was trying to make it to a pier just ahead.

"I'm fine," she finally moaned into his neck keeping her jaw tight, resisting the urge to scream.

"You don't sound fine, I'm SO sorry!"

"It's so totally NOT your fault Tobey! You saved me – and when we get out of this I'll thank you properly."

She couldn't see the huge, goofy smile he had on his monkey face as he imagined how she might thank him. But his smile faded when a gust of wind blew them sideways.

He gritted his teeth and flapped twice as hard to get flying straight again. "Don't worry I'll get us down safe!"

He was still flapping hard just to stay in the air – "Shit San! I didn't think you'd be this heavy!"

"Heavy!" San repeated. Tobey was holding her so tight she couldn't move her arm enough to slug him properly for calling her 'heavy', so she went for the only tender spot she could reach with her teeth. She nuzzled in his monkey fur until she found his nipple!

She gently pulled it between her teeth and pinched just enough to get his attention, without letting go of him, she said "don't call me heavy, or I'll bit it off." He yelped and agreed, before she let him go. She spit out the monkey fur she got in her mouth.

Tobey found it hard to keep his mind on flying when he felt the goose bumps caused by her bite running all over his skin. They lost a little more altitude before he meant to.

With San's skin laid open down her back he really wanted to keep her out of the water. Infection, bacteria, pollution, debris – Jellyfish! The dangers in the water were numerous.

Though exhausted, Tobey managed to flap twice more and barely made it to the edge of the pier. He pulled San as close as he could, turned over in mid air so he would hit first, put his head down over her's and held on tight.

San tried to flip them back over so she would hit first and could protect him, but his wings gave him the advantage in the air.

They were heading straight for a forklift left on the pier after work hours. There were two large coffin-sized crates on the forklift blades. Tobey slammed into the deck on his back crushing his wings. He screamed in pain, sounding just like a screeching monkey, but never loosened his grip on San while they rolled three times before his arms covering her back smashed into the side of the forklift.

He protected her body, but San's leg struck the corner of one of the large crates and smashed through the wood. Besides the breaking wood, she could hear her own leg bone crack and gritted her teeth as the broken wood pieces scraped the skin off the back of her leg. It felt like it cut all the way to what was left of the bone.

They hit the forklift so hard they bounced back a couple of feet before they landed on the deck. Tobey ended up face down on top of San with his face in her hair. His limp wings fell down around both of them like black satin sheets slowly falling to the ground.

"Tobey! I think my leg is broken – are you ok? Tobey? . . .Tob?"

"I guess he's not ok!" she found herself staring into his neck and couldn't see his face.

San gently slid sideways out from under his light frame, not moving him anymore than she had too. Once out from under his body she scooted down to get out from under his wing. She felt his monkey neck for a pulse. She thought it was very fast and weak, but since he was a flying monkey she didn't know if that wasn't normal.

San tried one more time to wake him up with no luck and then patted herself down looking for her phone, but couldn't find it. She took a small flashlight out of a pouch on her belt and used it to search Tobey for his phone. She patted down his back pockets with no luck finding the phone, but smiled as she patted his pockets one more time, just for fun.

She looked down at herself to assess the damage to her body with the flashlight. The back of her pants leg was bloody and could see the front of her shirt was covered with blood. She could feel the cuts on her back, but had to lift her shirt to check her front. That stain was not her blood – Tobey must be bleeding somewhere!

San aimed the flashlight at him again and started to fold his wing to see more of his side and arm, but felt the bones in his wing rubbing together. She stopped. "I think I'm about to get a course in 'flying monkey' first aid!"

Without moving him anymore than she had to, she put her cheek on the deck to look under his wing with the flashlight. She found a wound that looked like hamburger with the end of a broken bone sticking out. And blood was still dripping into a puddle on the wooden deck.

"Oh man! That's gotta hurt, maybe its better he's unconscious."

As if in response to her observation, Tobey moaned and tried to move, only just discovering the intense pain he felt. He screamed into the boards he was lying on and slowly lifted his ankles off the deck. His respirations changed from slow regular, to shallow and fast from intense pain. His whole body tensed and he started shivering violently making San think he was going into convulsions.

"No! Tobey hold still!" he kept moving his legs and his uninjured wing slapped the deck like he was trying to take off. San put her hand in the middle of his back between his wings to help keep him still. "Did you hear me? Tobey? It will help if you can make yourself relax."

He made a sound that might have been "Dammit!" His wing jerked involuntarily.

"Tobey? Hold still – do you understand?"

"Yeah San, I . . . Arrrgggh!" he kicked the deck again, before he was able to make himself lay still.

"If you didn't notice already, you're injured."

"Yeah, I guessed . . . are you ok?"

"Mostly, but I wish it was me instead of you! You saved my life just now about ten times in a row!"

He painfully turned his head so he could see her, "Glad I could help, – but as long as we're wishin' - I wish neither of us would have been hurt."

San gently smoothed his white bangs out of his eyes before she looked around. Where the long pier met the beach there was nothing but sand, trees and a tall fence! No buildings, no life of any kind. She couldn't even see streetlights from where they were.

Along the fence on one side was another parked forklift, a road grader and a man lift. We must be in some sort of temporary, secure construction yard. "I don't even see a guard shack."

"What?"

"Tobey, we're looking pretty screwed at the moment, but don't worry – I'll get us out of here." Beyond a chain link fence at the top of a steep embankment, she could see headlights.

"There's life just up that hill on the other side of a fence, but the chances of me getting anywhere for help with a broken leg . . . and a broken monkey – are pretty slim. We'll find another way back."

"Your leg's broken? You didn't tell me you had been hurt! San – I'm so sorry – I thought I could . . . I thought I had protected . . ."

"Shhhhh. You did, and I am fine, really – it's far from my heart!" She was still thinking about their situation. She never thought she'd find herself injured and trapped in a secluded place in Chinatown! She didn't think a secluded place existed in all of San Francisco.

There was another pier a couple of hundred feet away, and as the fog rolled through she caught glimpses of a small motor boat tied up about halfway to shore. It looked too old to still be afloat.

Looking back down the coastline, she could see the building where the fight was still taking place. Not everyone could have seen the magic energy that flashed and lit up the night sky. San could also 'feel' that her sister was in trouble; at least she could tell she was under some major stress.

San used her hands to painfully push herself up 'butt in the air first' without using her injured leg. Tobey saw her getting up – "You're hurt! Be careful - what are you doing? – You're not leaving me alone are you?"

"No Tobey, I'm not leaving you – you couldn't make me leave you - if you wanted me to." San tested her leg with a little weight on it, it hurt - a lot – but it supported her – kind of.

Her weight on one leg, she bent down and picked up three pieces of the thin, broken slats of wood from the crate that were all about the same size and shape. She used one of them to help pry the rest of the lid off of the crate to see what was in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to make a splint out of, for your wing. Speaking of your wing – when did you become a monkey and why don't you change back?"

"I used a magic transformation cookie that Nana gave me so I could save you. This isn't the first time either. . ."

Tobey tried to move just a tiny bit so he could see her, but screamed out in pain and held still again. He panted. "I've been a flying monkey before, and a dog and cat – and even a Nian! Ahnnnn! It hurts so bad!"

Trying to distract him San kept talking, "Really, even a mythological beast! Cool! But how do you change back? It's your wing that's broken, and you're still bleeding. If you change back, you won't have a wing to be hurt. Maybe your injury won't even exist after that."

"I don't know I've never been hurt before while I was transformed. I will change back automatically after a while I hope. Nana's transformation cookies usually last an hour. But it was different the first time with this form. We had to perform another spell and use another cookie to get my human form back the first time."

"Well then, you still have at least an hour, we can't have you bleeding like that for an hour and we have to get back to the battle in a hurry." San started to mentally take inventory of what she had to work with.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

[Tobee continued . . .]


	2. Chapter 2

Three Delivery "New Recruits - 2"

Blood, violence & angsty. Injuries all around, mild sexual content, 2 tiny instances of implied partial nakedness and mild language.

Part 2 for GAARA-N-SANURA-ALWYS! By request - including her OC's Sanura, 'San' for short and Ami, introduced in her Three Delivery fan fiction, .com/art/Three-Delivery-CH1-107711191

In this version, two girls, twin sisters are recruited by Kong Li to catch Tobey and Sid off guard and get rid of them so he can get to Nana and Sue and finally get the cookbook.

*Medical treatments in this fic are not to be used as a substitute for real medical treatment. If you have a compound fracture of your wing – see a real doctor . . . please!

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Part 2

Nana watched long enough to see Tobey catch San, but she didn't have time to be relieved. Kong Li had Sid hanging over the edge in one of his bubbles threatening to drop him if they didn't surrender. Sid frantically tried to kick his way out of the force shield that contained him.

Sue dropped to her knees in surrender. She prayed it would be enough to save Sid. There was no guarantee there would be time for another daring monkey rescue so she reluctantly surrendered too and stood by Sue.

Sid stared at them through the side of the bubble with frightened eyes as Kong Li used one hand in a wave in their direction to put Nana and Sue both in one of his bubbles. From inside Sid's bubble, he screamed at them to fight back, but no one could hear him.

Once Kong Li had Nana and Sue trapped, he dropped Sid anyway!

The bubble vanished and Sid screamed as he fell. Sue and Nana tried to punch their way out of the field and Kong Li laughed maniacally. Sue dropped to her knees on the bubble's bottom and sobbed for her brother into her hands. Nana stopped trying to bust out and hugged her with tears running down her cheeks.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Ami had been knocked unconscious when she fell behind the air conditioner unit. But all the screaming woke her up. She looked up at Kong Li standing near her, and it seemed he had forgotten all about her.

He was standing just a few feet away from her, controlling a field with one hand that kept Sid suspended in the air, just over the edge of the rooftop.

Ami figured there would be a good chance of moving without Kong Li seeing her. She glanced quickly over the side and moving silently, climbed over and down the side of the building, finding toeholds as she went. She was planning to move across just under the edge, and come up right behind Kong Li.

Just when she got under Sid, the bubble disappeared and he fell toward her screaming. He was looking up – the last thing saw was his trapped little sister's frightened eyes. Ami caught him by his belt as he fell past her and he slammed against the building lower than her.

When he slammed into the wall Sid made a small sound of pain through his teeth. He opened his eyes and upon seeing his predicament, he scrambled to find handholds. Now they were both hanging on the building right below Kong Li. Sid looked over at Ami and without a sound, mouthed 'thanks.'

Plan changed, Ami smiled at him and motioned for him to climb back around the way she came so they could get back up without Kong Li seeing them.

"Now Mei Hua you will tell me where the cookbook is." He waved both hands and split the bubble in two so that Nana and Sue were both alone in each force shield.

"If you don't tell me right now, Sue will join her brother on the street below."

Sue screamed at him, "You rotten old man! That's what you said when you threatened us with Sid's life, just drop me now and get it over with." Sue screamed so loud she could even be understood through the bubble.

Kong Li considered her demand, seriously. "I hate smart kids." He mumbled.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

In the crate there were a lot of wood shavings, and down in the middle were three huge vases spaced evenly apart. Each had bubble wrap and tissue around it! There was an army-type blanket wrapped around all three with more packing material in and around it.

"This crate has fragile stuff in it! If it survived me slamming into it, this packing stuff will be fine to wrap up my fragile friend's boo boo!"

"Hey!" Tobey frowned at her. It was about all the movement he could make without causing himself intense pain. "Fragile? When I'm better, I'll show you fragile."

San ignored his threat. She had plans about how he would show her that he wasn't fragile, but no time for that now.

"Bad news Tobey, the only way I know how to bandage a wing with a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding will involve moving it some. But don't worry I've taped up lots of sparrow's little wings after they hit the plate glass window at the orphanage, and some of them lived!"

Tobey looked worried and imagined himself running away. She saw him squirming weakly and smiled.

"We have to do it, we have to get you stabilized and the bleeding stopped so we can get out of here and get back to the battle. I don't have time to just sit and hold your wing – although I wouldn't mind doing it at all if we had no other appointments." She smiled sideways at him.

Tobey was scared. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"After your wing is stabilized - I'm gonna get us out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

When she touched his wing, before the bones even ground together at the site of the compound fracture, he stuck his fingers between the boards on the deck to hold on. Seconds later, the first time it really hurt, he screamed into the deck and kicked involuntarily, but managed to keep his wings relaxed.

San had carefully moved his wing out straight first. He turned his head to the side and watched her sit down and put her feet against his shoulder and side, above and below his wing. She wasn't moving her own leg around very well and had to place it using her hands.

What are y . . ." he didn't get to finish.

With a jerk, the bones snapped back in place sending a spatter of blood spray on the deck and the side of Tobey's head. Tobey put his forehead on the deck and screamed again as he slowly pulled his legs off the deck again. Now his white forelock was stained with blood spray, giving it a pink appearance.

"Sorry Tobey – the worst should be over. Hang in there."

Tobey stopped screaming but still held on to the deck and panted.

"Yeah right – easy for you to s-say!" he sounded much weaker and San was getting more and more concerned about him.

She held several layers of the thin packing paper over his wound and squeezed to keep the ends of the bones from coming apart again. Tobey gritted his teeth and made a whining sound.

"Ok hold on!" at least that time she warned him. With one smooth movement she folded the tip of his wing in and held it tight, parallel to the broken bone. Tobey screamed and pulled so hard on the board that the nails squeaked as they loosened.

San packed more tissue paper around the wound and put the wooden slats in place over and under the wound. Then she tightly wrapped several layers of bubble wrap around his whole wing to keep it folded.

San held onto the bubble wrap and supported his wing with one hand while she felt under Tobey's stomach with her other.

"What are you doing?" Tobey's eyes opened.

"Raise up!" She instructed. He did, before he asked again. Tobey felt her pulling at his pants.

"Woah! What are you doing?" he would have pushed her hands away, but he hurt too bad to move. The way she held his injured wing - it was like she had him pinned! He was very frightened for a moment when he remembered that she had poisoned him only a few hours ago, he couldn't help but be a little scared.

"UP" she pinched his belly so he would lift it up higher. He yelped and sucked in his gut. She undid his belt buckle, pulled his belt out of the loops and took off her own belt. Making Tobey cry, she buckled and tightened the belts around his wing on each side of the broken bones to secure her makeshift splint.

"Ow!" Tobey looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "You know you have a wide mean streak don't you?"

"I've heard that before." She noticed Tobey was shivering again like he was extremely cold.

"And t-thanks San," he was trembling and painfully curled into a ball on his side.

"Glad I could help!" Crap, he's probably going into shock, she mumbled, but he didn't hear her.

San hopped back over to the open crate and forcibly yanked the blanket out, smashing all three of the large, fragile, probably very expensive vases in one movement. "Oops." She giggled and took more bubble wrap and the blanket over to Tobey.

She propped him up on his side with his splinted wing up high, and put a roll of bubble wrap under his head. Then she tucked the blanket in tight around him before hopping away again. It was only about three hops to the forklift.

San hopped up on its deck, and turned the valve on the propane tank on. She sat on the seat and leaned back to take her swiss army knife out of her tight front pocket. Tobey watched her lean forward and pull a wad of wires out from behind the steering column.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us our first form of transportation for the little trip we have to make."

The engine started.

"You're stealing the forklift! How's that gonna help? There's a fence with locked gates on the beach and we can't drive a forklift down Oleander Street!"

"Tobey, you seem so nervous, if it will help, don't watch me."

With the forklift running smoothly she hopped back down and put the lid back on the crate she all but destroyed.

Then she took hold under Tobey's arms and helped him stand. His wing hung limply and every time it moved, he gritted his teeth and whined. She pulled him up close behind her by his arm and forced herself to walk on her broken leg since Tobey couldn't hold onto her while she hopped.

San guided him to sit on the crate first and then rolled him up to lay on it. She covered him back up with the blanket and got back in the driver's seat. Only his wing was sticking up out from under the blanket.

"Now let's see, this lever ought to be forward." The forklift blades jerked up – bouncing the wooden crates and Tobey into the air.

Tobey cried out in pain when he landed back on the crate and looked back over his shoulder at San. "OW!"

"Sorry – I figured it out this time, but hang on just in case!"

There was nothing to hang on to so he just laid down as flat as he could as the fork lift bounced into a roll. San took it off the pier, and across a sandy area. Tobey saw the chain link fence ahead!

"Hey! Don't go through the fence with me out here!" it was as much a scared monkey screech as it was a statement.

"Calm yourself – I told you not to watch, put your head down and close your eyes." he did, terrified he would be shredded by the fence next. She turned away from the fence and went down the pier that had the little boat tied to it. Out of the shadows, near the man lift, two figures in dark clothing began to follow her.

Tobey felt them stop and heard the forklift engine shut down. He was relieved that they hadn't gone through the fence. They were stopped next to the little boat.

San hopped down and stood near Tobey. "Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be." While San straightened the blanket she saw someone walking down the pier at them. She spoke softly.

"Stay here, stay covered up – we have company." Tobey started to look but San held his head down and pulled the blanket over his face. "I'll handle this! You just stay here and keep on looking like cargo."

Tobey frowned at her, "Maybe their security guards coming to claim their forklift."

"One thing I'm sure of - they're not security and I don't want them to see you - monkey boy."

"Ok, I'll stay here – I'll be your secret weapon! If things get ugly I'll be here to save the day."

"Ya right, just try not to break anything else."

She made sure Tobey was completely under the blanket and hopped behind the forklift to watch them approach the rest of the way.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

"Hey girly, what are you doing out here driving a forklift around alone? We can tell you don't work here."

"Yeah, you look like you've been in a train wreck!" He was referring to the blood on her shirt.

"Just having a rough day." San thought about asking them for help, but she could tell before they opened their mouths that no help was going to come from them.

She pretended to ignore them while she opened a little cargo compartment under the propane tank, but she knew where they were at all times.

"Rough day, huh? Well, we think you're planning to steal whatever is in those crates and we found them first."

"Yeah, we want to see what's inside, so we get 'right of first choice'." The shorter of the two kept adding to his friend's statements like he didn't ever have an independent thought of his own. She could tell who the 'alpha dog' here was.

"What? I'm not after anything in those crates. Go away. You can dig in them all you want, later – after I'm gone."

"Are you kidding? You think were just gonna walk away and let you have first look!"

"If you don't walk away, now - I'm gonna let you 'have it'!" She would have been happy to let them look at the broken vases, but if they did they would see Tobey.

The taller of the two smirked. "I just thought of something else, I wanna see under your shirt. If there's something under there I want, I get "right of first choice."

"Hey, I wanted that!" his friend argued.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what's left after I'm through with her."

"Look you morons - I don't have time for this. Just leave."

Tobey was getting nervous, it sounded like it was going to get 'ugly' and he hoped she could handle it, because as much as he hated to admit it, her 'secret weapon' would be pretty useless in a fight. He closed his eyes and wished real hard that he would change back, but wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes and was still a monkey.

The two punks had gotten real close to San. She turned to face them with her back up against the forklift and fire in her eyes. The tallest touched her shirt front.

Tobey gasped and started to move, but San exploded. She rocked back, using the forklift to lift her higher and planted her uninjured foot the guy's chest. The other one balled up his fist and swung at her, but she blocked it with a can she had in her hands before she sprayed him in the face with carburetor cleaner.

San wound up a couple of steps away from the forklift while she sprayed the guy. The taller of the two, got behind her. He grabbed her from behind with an arm around her neck and punched her in her already bloody back.

"That really hurt you jerk!" San yelled as he pushed her down.

They were behind the forklift and temporarily out of Tobey's view. The guy he could still see was still trying to wipe carburetor cleaner out of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself to his feet using the frame over the forklift seat.

San squirmed when the jerk that had her pinned punched her back again. Then being the jerky moron that his was, he flipped her over to try to get in her shirt again. He had her pinned before he rolled her over.

Tears had welled up in her eyes from the pain he caused her in her back. So she was blinking when he turned her over. He thought she was scared and thought it fun, but he was dead wrong. He pushed her shirt and bra up and put his hand on her breast as he leaned down to try to kiss her.

Tobey had climbed up on the forklift, on top of it. Just as he was ready to jump on the jerk's back, San got her knee up and rammed it as hard as she could between his legs. He cursed and started to fall on her. She screamed, "Gross!" and launched him over her head.

After she pulled her clothes back in place, and got up the other guy grabbed her broken leg by the ankle and made her cry out in pain before she fell again. She pulled her leg back and planted her heel in his nuts too. He doubled over but didn't fall as he stumbled over to his pal. They both stood together, facing San as she hopped backwards against the forklift.

From above San's head, framed by the moonlight behind him, Tobey filled his lungs and screeched the most terrifying screech he could muster. He pounded his chest and flapped the one wing he could flap.

Both of San's attackers looked up. Matching wet stains appeared on the front of their pants before they turned and jumped into the water.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

San hopped to the edge, away from the forklift to watch them go and thought she never saw two jerks swimming so fast before. She laughed and turned to thank Tobey, but she looked at him just in time to see him sway and fall off the top of the forklift.

Forgetting her pain she leaped, launching herself with both legs and slid under him on her back, again. She caught him in her arms and skidded before stopping against the forklift's rear tire.

Tobey was face down across her stomach. San was gasping, trying to catch her breath. From the pain she felt she was sure her back looked like hamburger by now. Tobey was trying to get the deck to stop spinning by holding very still while he held back a wave of nausea. He really didn't want to barf on her.

"Oh Tobey! I told you to stay hidden! You could have killed yourself!" she scolded him breathlessly.

Tobey was being very quiet. Just when his silence was about to scare her out of her wits, he said "You're welcome."

San put her arms around him under his wings and hugged him tight. Her hand found the back of his head and she guided his face close to hers. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before their eyes closed and lips met.

San aggressively explored every corner of his mouth, and even when she came out for air, held his bottom lip between hers while she sucked, repositioned and went back in.

He relaxed into her kiss thoroughly enjoying it and when Tobey's lips finally released hers, it was only because he was in such pain he couldn't breathe. He seemed so relaxed and happy she almost forgot he was hurt.

The pained expression that crossed his face reminded her that they had responsibilities. Tobey put his hands down on either side of her shoulders and tried to push himself up to get off of her only to fall back down. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought he was looking for an excuse to stay on top of her longer.

"Tobey take it easy, let me help."

San helped him stand and he swayed. She saw how dizzy he was, and scooped him up across her arms. "Hey! Put me down." San put him back on the crate with the blanket over him. She lingered for one more moment staring into his eyes.

"Thanks Tobey, I don't want to admit it, but I guess I was in a little trouble there."

"Oh! You would have totally kicked their butts. I just wanted to scare them with my 'shrieking monkey' move."

"Oh man!" she said as if she just remembered something important. "Oh man . . . I just kissed a monkey!" She pretended to spit and wiped her mouth before she smiled and kissed him again.

"Those two morons really slowed us down. I better get back to getting us out of here. You close your eyes and rest." Tobey grinned mischievously at her.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

San hopped down into the boat and saw it had no paddles and no fuel in the outboard motor. It looked like it had been sitting there for a very long time and probably had things living in it that she would rather not run into. San found a little bag of tools with a wrench and pliers in it under a seat. The bag crumbled when she picked it up, but the tools were still usable.

Tobey was finally doing as she said, and had put his head down with his eyes closed, but now it worried her. San hopped out of the boat headed back to the forklift with the tools, but on her way felt Tobey's neck for his pulse.

He felt her gentle touch and in a small, weak voice told her "I'm ok."

"Good, stay that way!" San patted his knee through the blanket as she hopped by, heading for the back of the forklift.

She turned the propane off before she started taking the pipe apart that connected the propane tank to the fuel line. San put all the little pieces in her pocket of tubing, nuts, bolts, screws and other connectors that she took off the forklift.

She found a wad of dusty cotton, three paperclips, two rubber bands, a retractable writing pen and grabbed a small piece of bubble wrap. With the propane tank in her arms she hopped back down to the boat.

She placed the tubing and other things she found onto the bench in the boat and scooted the propane tank as close as she could to the motor. Then she started taking the motor apart.

After a few minutes she called up to Tobey, "Don't worry if you hear an explosion, it's just me getting us there faster. . . Tobey?"

She got no response and got tears in her eyes, as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. Tobey was one tough guy, he stayed conscious through more of the agony than she was sure she would have.

She expected him to pass out anytime, and she guessed that he had. But there was nothing she could do for him – except to get them out of there and get help fast. San suddenly felt very alone.

Not wasting any more time, she got the motor put back together, and turned the propane tank back on. "Here goes nothing!"

After seven cranks and a pretty big explosion that almost knocked her into the water – with a cloud of black smoke the motor started!

San hopped back up to the forklift and scooped her limp 'flying monkey' friend across her arms. She limped severely on her broken leg but got Tobey placed gently on his side on the bottom of the boat, and packed more material from the crate around him and his wing to keep everything still.

She made sure the edge of the blanket and a wad of bubble wrap was under his head to keep his face out of the dirt and petrified fish guts on the bottom of the old fishing boat.

San steered the boat away from the pier and quickly toward the high rise where she last saw the magic battle taking place. It looked eerily still now.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

It had been almost an hour since Tobey went monkey and dived off the roof after San. Nana and Sue were both very aware that he still had not come back to the rooftop.

Sue was afraid to even think about all the things that could have happened to prevent his return, including more treachery by San. All San's tears and regrets she displayed in the boys room weren't enough to make Sue forgive and forget after she nearly killed Tobey.

Sue was more worried about Tobey than she was about herself, even though Kong Li controlled bubbles that she and Nana were trapped in. Kong Li threatened them with 'fates worse than death' or some such nonsense and started cooking a recipe right there on the rooftop.

Kong Li was still cooking. Nana was watching closely to see if she could tell what he was cooking so they could defend against it. Sue couldn't keep her mind off of Sid. He had died and it was probably her fault.

She kept kicking herself for believing Kong Li would actually release her brother if she gave up. Every few minutes she would hit herself in the head, repeating 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid' – or she would kick the sides of the bubble. This magic bubble, force-shield thingy was the only thing keeping her from tearing Kong Li apart with her bare hands.

Ami peeked out from around the air conditioner to get everyone's positions. Sid stayed low and silently got behind a large vent about twenty feet away. Using hand signals with each other she and Sid came up with a plan. It was simple, but effective – hopefully.

Kong Li had forgotten about Ami and thought he had killed Sid, so when they appeared running at him from different directions – he freaked out and lost his concentration. Nana and Sue unexpectedly fell from the bubbles. Sue remained frozen for a moment as she tried to make sense of seeing her dead brother running at Kong Li.

Sid ran up to Kong Li silently and delivered a series of punches and palm strikes that were impressive indeed. He didn't even give Kong Li time to pick up his staff as he drove him away from what he was cooking.

Ami ran through and grabbed the recipe right out of Kong Li's hand and without missing a step ran over to give it to Nana.

Nana started reading, Sue joined Ami and they ran back towards Kong Li, just in time to take over as Sid fell backwards over what Kong Li was cooking.

"Ow . . . I just burned the crap out of my leg! - Dammit!" he cried and cringed holding his leg.

Sue ran to help Sid, and that left Ami to fight Kong Li. She landed on her hands with her back to Kong Li and kicked him three times before he could back away. He cursed and swung his staff at her. Ami blocked the staff and took his legs out from under him with a round kick.

"Sid." Sue squeezed the stuffing out of her brother hugging him. "I thought you . . ."

"I would have, but Ami saved me."

Sue wouldn't have believed it, but her brother was sitting right in front of her after she saw him fall off the high rise building's roof.

"Let's go back her up." Sue jumped up and ran to help Ami. Sid got up slower, the burning skin covering his leg demanding his attention, but once on his feet he ran into the fracas caused by the girls and Kong Li.

Nana ran over to the spilled pot with the recipe to figure out what Sid just fell in.

When Ami got thrown to the side, Sue moved in and took over, when Sue fell, Sid took over and they were driving Kong Li back. They were near the edge again as Sue attacked Kong Li. He struck her with his staff and jumped over her when she fell. He shot lightening at Sid and he leaped behind an air conditioner. The lightening blew a panel off of it.

Sue was on her hands and knees behind Kong Li holding her head when Ami delivered a kick strong enough to make him step back. He fell backwards over Sue and went off the roof! They all three ran to the edge and looked down.

Kong Li used his lightning spell to propel himself out past the rocks so he would land in the water. He landed right behind a small boat docked below.

They saw San standing alone next to a little boat and Kong Li was coming out of the water toward her. They could see the moonlight reflecting off of the turquoise streaks in her hair, and would have known her anywhere. But they couldn't see Tobey. Sid, Sue and Ami all took off running back to the stairs to get back down to the street.

Nana was frowning, and took a sample of the mess with her before she followed the kids.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

"It's been about an hour and Tobey hasn't changed back yet." San was talking out loud to herself while she pulled the small boat up to the rocks with him in it and tossed a loop of dry-rotted rope around a boulder hoping it would hold. The fog wasn't as thick here as it had been before. They were right next to the building where the battle had or was still taking place.

After sitting in the boat quietly for the few minutes it took to speed to the building, San was cold. Her back was freezing with her shirt soaked in sticky cold blood.

When she was pretty sure the boat was secure, she reached into the boat to get Tobey out. She paused, the thought of climbing under the blanket with him was very inviting and she was sure she could warm him up. But her sister's predicament lingered in the back of her mind. She cursed her responsible nature and started to put her hands under him to pick him up.

Cursing in the sky over her head made her pause and look up. A dark caped figure was falling at them. No time to pick him up, she dropped and covered him. Fortunately the figure fell into the water behind the boat. He moved through the water without swimming – leaving a sparkly trail.

San cursed under her breath when she recognized 'father' and jumped out of the boat to face him and protect Tobey. She hoped Ami and the others were on their way.

Kong Li walked up out of the water, and seemed to still be dry as he turned to face her.

"You! You evil, lying jerk! I can't believe I ever listened to you!" She stood pretty well, with a little weight on her leg, hoping Kong Li wouldn't notice her injury and 'try' to take advantage of her.

Thats right, he might 'try', she thought as she glared at him, patiently waiting for him to make the first move. She was sure he couldn't have seen Tobey still under the blanket.

"You will pay for turning against me. I've already killed your sister." Kong Li hoped to upset her more, just to make his victory sweeter. San just smiled, she knew Ami was fine and getting closer through the weird link they had as twin sisters. They each know every time the other one farts.

Kong Li didn't realize why San was laughing, but apparently his attempt to upset her didn't work. Kong Li yelled and ran at her. San was prepared and using only one leg leaped into the air and planted her foot in Kong Li's face. He almost fell but caught himself. She landed gracefully on one leg.

He charged her again and she rolled back and threw him over her head, back into the water. San gritted her teeth when she landed on the rocks on her back, but it was worth it to see Kong Li go into the water again.

She was still trying to get up when Kong Li flew out of the water at her. He swung the staff and hit her so hard she came off the ground and flew back towards the parking lot before landing in the rocks again.

The others were running toward her. Sue yelled, "Where's Tobey!"

Kong Li pushed the boat back in the water and jumped in without noticing that Tobey lying under the blanket even though his wing was sticking up.

San screamed, mostly at Ami – "Stop him! Tobey's still in the boat!"

Sid, in the lead jumped at Kong Li while he was trying to start the motor, his enemy ducked and Sid landed in the water as the motor started.

Kong Li started away, but as he picked up speed turned in a circle and aimed right at Sid, still floating in the water. Sue and Ami screamed. Sid looked just in time to see the little boat bearing down on him. The boat went by and they couldn't see Sid anymore!

"NO!"

"Sid!"

"Tobey," San was so frustrated, she wanted to get up and fly to the boat to crush Kong Li. But her leg hurt so bad and she was so tired, she thought she would pass out before she could even get up.

Then an idea revitalized her and she half hopped-half ran to Nana.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Kong Li was laughing about his clever escape and he was finally sure that that reject in the water had been cut to shreds in the propeller. He opened it up some more and went so fast in the little propane-powered boat that he skipped waves.

In the ocean spray that rose in showers over the front of the boat, hands appeared hanging on to the edge, followed by arms and with the help from the movement of the boat timed just right, Sid came up and into the boat landing on his feet next to Tobey.

He charged Kong Li, being careful to not rock the boat too much. If he fell out of the boat with Kong Li, Tobey would be trapped unconscious on a runaway boat.

Kong Li cursed and fell back against the motor. He came up again swinging, hitting Sid in the jaw and making him fall back. He almost stepped on Tobey and noticed his injured wing showing out from under the blanket.

Blood leaked out from under the bubble wrap and the sight of that much blood, from his friend made him gasp and distracted him for the instant Kong Li needed to strike him with the staff again.

Sid grabbed the end of the staff and pulled. Unexpectedly, he pulled Kong Li off balance and Kong Li fell into him, they both tumbled out of the boat!

The motor turned slightly and the little boat started to go out to sea, then with no one controlling it, it went back the other way heading for shore. If there had been anyone awake in the boat they would have seen a giant winged beast flying straight at the runaway boat.

A winged monkey with soft pale fur and turquoise bangs caught up quickly, landed in the boat and shut the motor off. San, out of breath pulled the blanket off of Tobey. She saw he still hadn't changed back.

"Tobey! Wake up! Please!"

Tobey's eyes fluttered open and he blinked trying to get what he thought he saw to focus.

"San?"

"Yes, I'm glad you woke up!"

"Are you a monkey?"

"Why yes I am, I was afraid you wouldn't notice."

"Well yeah, you don't look much different"

San reached down and pulled him up as she slid down on the blanket by him. She pinched his nipple and planted an epic kiss on his lips.

"I guess saying I look like a monkey isn't so bad, you make a cute one, you know?"

"So do you." Tobey winced as he reached up with his sore arm and felt the soft, golden fur covering her wing. She folded it so he could reach better his touch was intoxicating.

Tobey put his hand under her hair and pulled her close by her neck. They kissed passionately again, but San realized Tobey was still hurting and there would be time for this later. When their lips parted, Tobey asked about the others, and San remembered she had flown over Sid floating in the water on the way to catch Tobey.

"Oh man, we gotta go back and find Sid - he's floating in the water somewhere. Nana gave me these, break one!" Tobey took a cookie from her and broke it. The light shimmered around him and in a blue flash he was human again. And most of his pain was gone!

He noticed San's monkey leg was still bloody, and she wasn't using it at all. "When you changed, your leg wasn't healed?"

"No – maybe when I change back?" She broke her cookie and after a golden flash, San gazed at her human hands. They noticed at the same time all of her injuries were still there.

"I guess you were right, as a human I don't have a wing to be injured. My arms still hurt from when they slammed into the forklift though." San saw he had bruises they couldn't see when they were covered with monkey fur.

"Oh well, let's go pick up Sid and get back."

They plucked Sid out of the water and went as fast as the little boat could go to get back to the others. Sid hugged Tobey like he hadn't seen him in weeks. "Are you sure you're not still badly injured, there was a lot of blood!"

"I'm ok, but I think San's leg is broken."

"You want me to steer?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

By the time they got back to the others, Nana had already called a cab and it was waiting for them. They all piled in, Ami sat on Sid's lap. San got to sit in the front where she could keep her leg more comfortable. Nana sat between San and the driver.

Tobey leaned forward and played with San's hair almost the whole way to the hospital. It felt so good she leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Sue wasn't so grumpy and was actually glad to have had San and Ami's help this time.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Tobey and Ami got to go to the examination room with San. Tobey held her hand the whole time, except when they x rayed her leg. They were all exhausted and were really looking forward to getting home. "But where will we go San?"

"Our one chance to get out of the orphanage failed epically and I guess we'll have to go back now."

"Yeah, we have no place else to go."

Tobey looked so sad. He wished they could come live with them, but he knew Mr. Wu would never allow it. They were lucky he tolerated the three of them, and Tobey was sure he only did because of Nana.

The doctor came in and interrupted their thoughts. Ami and Tobey were allowed to stay with San even while her leg was set. She didn't cry or even yell, but she did nearly crush Tobey's hand.

The nurses cleaned and bandaged her leg first and then put on a plastic and Velcro splint. It was not a bad break, and the cast would have to come off to treat the wound while it healed.

When it was done the doctor and Tobey helped her turn over on her stomach so he could treat her back. She and Tobey were looking at each other, until San heard the doctor making noise and she looked at him. He was drawing local anesthetic into a syringe and telling her he was gonna have to put stitches in one of the lacerations near her shoulder.

Ami was already shaking her head. San screamed and started to lift herself up off the gurney to run! Tobey stood up and pushed her back down.

"What's wrong with her?" San was hyperventilating.

"She's terrified of needles. I know I know, it sad really." Ami giggled.

When she felt the doctor touch her back, just with his fingers, San screamed again and fainted.

"Oh man!"

The doctor checked her quickly, and reassured Tobey that she was fine and added, "at least now she will hold still."

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

Nana excused herself from the waiting room and went to the cafeteria. She promised to bring something back for Sue and Sid.

Sue was still so happy Sid was alive, "You know you nearly scared me to death back there – several times. I thought you died at least twice. I never want to feel that way again – so you better take better care of yourself."

"Yes ma'am – I will do my best ma'am!" he smiled at her. Sue slugged him in the arm and instead of laughing with her, Sid leaned back in the chair and moaned. No one else was in the waiting room at the time.

"Come on – I didn't hit you that hard." Sid's lip was quivering like he was gonna cry.

"It feels like my leg is on fire! Aggghnnnn." He cried.

Sue picked up Sid's pants leg as high as she could to look.

"It's gotta be from the recipe I fell into."

"I'll call a doctor!" Sue started to get up but Sid caught her arm. "No wait for Nana, she'll know what to do – I hope! Annnnn – I hope she hurries."

"I'll try her phone."

Nana picked up on the first ring and told Sue she was expecting this. She promised she would be right there.

By the time she got there, Sid had broken into a cold sweat and was shivering like he was extremely cold, but it was from the pain. Sue watched as his skin started peeling away from his leg! It fell off in small, crisp pieces like potato chips.

Sid kicked so hard his shoe came off. Sue and Nana pulled him down on the floor and Nana told Sue to hold him down, just as Ami came in. She gasped seeing Sid thrashing around on the floor and without asking, helped Sue hold him down. They looked at each other and each knew the other was frightened.

Sid managed to not scream as more chunks of his skin came off, but he kicked and tears welled up in his eyes.

Nana was mixing stuff she had in her bag, with stuff she found in the cafeteria. Sid threw his head back and screamed loud enough to get someone's attention in the hall. Ami jumped up and told them everything was ok, "Nana's a doctor" – and she shut the door.

Sid was really wishing he could pass out, but no such luck. The effect was all the way up past his knee, nearly to his hip, now and as hard as he tried to stay still, he kicked and arched his back trying to get away from the intense pain.

Sue and Ami held his arms and shoulders down while Nana ripped his pants leg open from the bottom up to his hip and took of his sock. Ami was closest to his leg so Nana handed her the antidote and told her to rub it in. Starting above the affected skin, Ami started rubbing in the mixture. Sue held both his shoulders.

Tobey came in announcing that San was done and would be down soon. Ami yelled at him to close the door and he did, and ran over to them. "What's wrong with Sid?"

"A recipe Kong Li cooked on the roof. Help us hold him still." Tobey held down the leg that Ami wasn't rubbing down with the weird green and purple paste. Soon they could all feel Sid relaxing. He let his head roll to the side and gasped trying to catch his breath. Sue looked again, and where all the skin had been flaking off, was filling back in, healing before their eyes. The chunks that had fallen to the carpet vanished.

"Nana! What was that?", Sid asked.

"A very bad recipe indeed. Used for torturing victims – called 'A fate worse than death'."

Sid thanked everyone and sat up. He saw his pants. "Oh crap! Another pair trashed! I'm not gonna have any pants to wear."

"No problem Sid, you can wear my silk pants."

Sid cringed. "Nana?"

"Don't worry Sid. We will make a trip to the thrift store as soon as you feel able."

"What a relief." Sid tore the loose cloth off at the top of his thigh like some sort of new fashion shorts. Tobey teased him cause he had no hair on his legs, Sid teased him back cause he didn't have any hair, 'anywhere'.

"You're both as smooth as babies' bottoms." Sue added.

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

When they got home, Nana paid the cab and it pulled away, and no one was even to the door yet. "Come on kids, step lively! There is still business to be taken care of waiting for us inside."

Moans were heard, except from Ami and San. They were silent and not sure what to do, weren't walking to the door, even slowly. San was leaning on her crutches. Nana noticed and got behind them herding them like sheep. Once they were inside, they saw Mr. Wu's Cousin Melvin sitting in a booth with a bunch of paperwork in front of him, and a strange woman in a business suit talking to him.

'Strange time for a tax auditor to visit." Tobey joked.

Melvin turned his attention to San and Ami when they came in.

"Girls!" Nana stepped in front of him and introduced everyone. Melvin spoke again.

"Girls, I know you don't know me, but I heard about your predicament . . ."

Nana whispered, "He heard a 'simple' version of your situation."

"My wife and I really want you to come live with our family. She couldn't be here tonight since we couldn't find a babysitter on short notice, and I know this is sudden, but please consider it. Sue Sid and Tobey seem to like me and Nana can . . ."

He stopped talking when Ami and San got to him and gave him a hug. "You can call me Melvin, or dad – whatever you're comfortable with."

Nana herded her kids to the kitchen to leave the new family alone to talk. "Nana! How did you do it?"

"When did you do it?"

"All good questions, but first let's take care of you three. Tobey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, just really tired Nana."

"Go on up first and take a shower, nice hot water will make your strained and bruised muscles feel better. I will bring you up some soup to drink before you got to bed." He told them goodnight and went to get his things for a shower.

Sue and Sid had some soup before they went for their showers. When they went by, they saw San and Ami were still talking and laughing with Cousin Melvin. The woman in the suit was closing her suitcase and getting ready to leave so the deal must have been done.

Sid went up first and got his shower. Sue waited for Ami and San to get up before she went over to tell them they were invited to stay in her room on cots that night.

They went up together and Nana stayed to talk to Cousin Melvin. While Sid was in the shower, San knocked on the boy's door, Tobey yelled 'come in' and his tired face still lit up when he saw her.

She told him that they would be going to live with Melvin tomorrow and Tobey pointed out that sunrise was in about two hours. San grinned and gave him a kiss goodnight.

Ami was waiting in the hall for Sid to get out of the shower to tell him the good news. He held a towel around his important parts with one hand and hugged her with the other.

"I'm so happy you two found a family out of all this. Things always work out if you give it long enough!"

Ami leaned in, and so did Sid. Their lips met and she hugged him tightly with both arms. When they parted she said "thank-you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did so much! Goodnight."

Sid felt dreamy, and waved at her. The towel he had been holding fell around his ankles.

Ami blushed "Oh, I like!"

Sid turned bright red – all over – and grabbed for the towel before he ran in his room. Tobey saw him and busted up laughing.

Goodnight Sid

Goodnight Ami

Goodnight Tobey

Goodnight San

Goodnight Sue

Goodnight Nana

Goodnight Tobey

Goodnight Sid

Goodnight Ami

ENOUGH!

[[[[[T|h|r|e|e| SAN |D|e|l|i|v|e|r|y]]]]]

End


End file.
